1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet image forming method has rapidly been adopted in recent years owing to an advantageous property that the method is easily enhanced for a method of forming color images, as well as properties that the method is noiseless and has a low running cost.
JP-A No. 2004-330568 discloses a pretreatment process of forming an ink receiving layer that aggregates colorant on paper of ink by applying the precoating liquid, an image forming process of jetting ink to the ink receiving layer, and a drying process of drying the precoating liquid by heating the paper near the ink receiving layer.
The most appropriate amount of the pre-processing liquid (precoating liquid) changes according to a printing condition, for example, the resolution of an image.
Using the technology disclosed in the above-described document, bleeding of the formed image or the contraction of the printing medium can occur.